Princesa Imperial
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: En el infierno, el poder y las castas valen mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Debiendo abandonar a los que ama, Charlotte Magne debe cumplir su papel como princesa imperial del infierno y someterse a un matrimonio por conveniencia, aun cuando sea con un demonio al que teme.
1. Despedida

Una despedida dolorosa de un pasado que no volverá y el inicio de un futuro incierto.

* * *

Campanadas ...

El reloj de la ciudad central marcaba el final de la tarde, pero en sí mismo el inicio de la gran parte de las actividades más importantes que sucedieron dentro de la ciudad pentagrama. Los casinos abrían a mayor cantidad de público, los prostíbulos exhibían sus promociones, las ventas de drogas inundaban gran parte de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y por supuesto, los grandes teatros mostraban lo mejor de sus más repugnantes y clínicas funciones para dar paso a una noche llena de terror propia del infierno.

Sin embargo, alejada de toda esa corriente pagana y vana, cierta daño caminaba por los extremos de su habitación ansiosa. Buscando una forma de calmarse, la figura femenina se sentó en el borde de su cama uniendo sus manos, siendo un gesto en vano, porque por más intentara calmarse, la hiperventilación que su cuerpo tenia no se iba al igual que esas palabras.

_" __No seas estúpida, ese estúpido sueño de redención no es más que palabrería barata que jamás llegara a cumplirse. Este es el infierno, donde las almas de los pecadores solo tienen dos opciones, sobrevivir o morir, alguna vez estuvieron presentes el arista de una alarma Abre los ojos "_

Charlotte Magne, los cajones vacíos de su ahora antigua habitación mientras las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, provocando un dolor indescriptible y cierto pitar en sus oídos. Conteniendo los lamentos, cubrió su boca sin saber que hacer o pensar, ya no había vuelto atrás.

Sintándose presa de la ira, comenzó a lanzar los pocos objetos que aún permanecían dentro de ella, lanzando las lámparas, rompiendo los espejos, rasgando las cortinas y destruyendo los cuadros, no quería tener que ver nada más que le hiciera recordar esos momentos hermosos Su vida que dejó a la fuerza, y mientras destruzaba, mientras más rompía, más que tu alma se quebraba en pequeños trozos hasta dejar absolutamente nada de ella.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo respingar y obligar a limpiar los ojos, con un tembloroso "pase", el acceso de quien fuera que quisiera entrar a su habitación, encontrando a sus dos mejores amigos en el marco de la puerta con expresiones diferentes. El primero, con gran sorpresa y alarma, y la segunda, con una expresión vacía, pero con ciertos rasgos de miedo. Ángel y Vaggie vieron a su amiga con la faz destruida, aun cuando este intento dio una pequeña sonrisa, esta se convirtió solo en una mueca que fue decayendo hasta convertirse en un sollozo. De inmediato Vaggie corrió a mantenerla entre sus brazos y luego se unió Ángel mientras los llantos desesperados de la princesa del infierno llenaban por completo la habitación.

Desde el fondo del pasillo que conectaba a la habitación, la reina del infierno Lilith se mantenía al margen de la situación, apretando fuertemente su brazo incluso sin importarle atravesar la carne con sus largas uñas y hacerse sangrar.

Al cabo de unos minutos el llanto hubo amainado, más las expresiones de desasosiego permanecieron al igual que los sentimientos de miedo, tristeza y sobretodo, desesperanza. Los tres jóvenes se separaron un poco, Charlotte detectó una mirada llena de sentimiento a su compañera quien identificó lo mismo en su mirada, percibiendo el ambiente, Ángel rechazó un poco de privacidad, cerrando la puerta tras él mientras salía de la habitación .

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación mientras las dos chicas se veían, ninguna sin saber cómo empezar o que palabras decir.

—Charlie ...

Apenas Vaggie había sido capaz de emitir el apodo de su compañera como un sospechoso doloroso, y sin poder aguantarlo más, la susodicha corrió y sus brazos fueron tomados por esta vez, pero con mucha más fuerza.

Ambas compartió un profundo beso lleno de desesperación y lágrimas, aunque supieran que su amor estaba prohibido por el simple hecho de pertenecer a diferentes clases sociales, eso no había impedido que este floreciera al punto de sentir como su alma era arreglada por las circunstancias que ahora debían afrontar.

Tomando de las mejillas y frecuentemente el rostro de la contraria, ambas demonios se separaron lentamente antes de tener que despedirse finalmente.

Era algo inevitable, podría cumplir con su inexorable destino como heredera del infierno y aunque la princesa estaba clara de su lugar, eso no impedía que fuera extremadamente doloroso.

Charlotte Magne requería casarse y no tendría forma alguna de rehuir ese destino.

* * *

Hola mis corazones, feliz inicio de fin de semana. Es gusto conocerlo, es Elle que se incluye en este nuevo fandom que es el de Hazbin Hotel. Tengo muchos años siendo fanficker y pasado por los fandoms de Death note, Yuri on ice, BNHA y aunque no dejó de escribir estos últimos, me volvió adicta a esta pareja de esta serie piloto que simplemente no pudo evitar escribir algo. Este es un nuevo proyecto de capítulos cortos pero que planea ser un longfic, espero recibir el apoyo de ustedes y les pueda interesar la historia, estoy divirtiendo mucho con ella.

Próximo capítulo: **Matrimonio**

Una ceremonia insípida y alejada de cualquier emoción. El encuentro de dos.


	2. Matrimonio

Vestido blanco Rosas infernales, diamantes negros y una tiara se espinas.

Su indumentaria ya había sido preparada y colocada finalmente sobre su cuerpo, la música y resonaba en alguna parte del castillo del infierno.

Aun en el interior de la habitación que había sido dispuesta para arreglarla, Charlie estaba desganada, con los nervios de punta.

La ceremonia se lleva a cabo dentro de los espacios del castillo infernal. Para ese instante, probablemente muchos demonios de alto nivel (entre ellos los nobles y los señores supremos) han llegado a la ceremonia de matrimonio de la princesa del infierno y el nombramiento del nuevo príncipe heredero al trono. La princesa estaba segura que, dado que le había sido escogido un pecador en lugar de un demonio nacido en el infierno, los ojos de la familia de su ex prometido estarían sobre ella, la espera del más mínimo error para atacarla a ella. No podría con toda esa presión, y eso comenzó a hacer una malla en su cabeza.

Sabia claramente que esto era un castigo de su padre, por haber llevado sus intenciones de redención a un punto sin retorno en donde el infierno la ridiculización por su pensamiento, generando una aversión hacia ella capaz de romper incluso el compromiso de siglos que había compartido con La principal familia de nobles y cuyo poder casi rivalizaba con la corona imperial. Perder tal alianza por su culpa en un momento tan crítico como lo era la caída de la estructura de los señores supremos, la constante lucha por el control del territorio y las ansias de poder más grandes de los pecadores, hicieron que la cólera finalmente llegara al señor del infierno.

Por tal motivo, había sido despojado de parte de sus privilegios imperiales, había prohibido acercarse a cualquier medio de comunicación y por supuesto, había anticipado su matrimonio con nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de la radio. Un señor supremo de gran poder, que, aunque apenas cierta cantidad de décadas en el infierno, había superado y despojado a una cantidad de demonios de gran poder con el simple uso de su poder exorbitado. Charlie había escuchado hablar mucho de él, incluso había escuchado en una ocasión única sus grandes masacres las cuales era la dejaron congelada y aterrada, no estaba segura de como poder soportar casarse con un demonio tan diabólico siendo ella como era. Sin embargo, no había marchado atrás.

—Charlie ... es hora —anunció la demonio polilla apenas teniendo las palabras en su boca.

La princesa miró a Vaggie intentando localizar el llanto. Quien sabe cuándo podría verla nuevamente. Aun cuando ella había sido traída al castillo para ser la dama de compañía de la princesa, ahora en su nueva vida no podría llevarla con ella, en una especie de castigo despreciable ejercido por Lucifer por haber formado parte del tan pobre plan de Charlie. La rubia suspiro forzado, ya las lágrimas no habían tenido ser detenidas. No podría alargarlo más.

—Vaggie —la voz le tembló, sabía lo que iba a decirle no era fácil, pero debía hacerlo. Era su culpa que se hubiera involucrado en esto y no quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo justo al final ... De verdad, agradezco mucho el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado, fui la persona más feliz en este solitario infierno. A pesar de las locuras que pensaba, me apoyaste en todo momento no solo como una novia, sino como una amiga incondicional. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida contigo por eso, pero ... no podemos seguir así a este punto, no sería correcto.

—Charlie —la demonio la miraba asustada, sabía bien el camino que tomaban sus palabras.

—Ahora que debo ser tomada en matrimonio, considero que lo más sensato es que terminemos nuestra relación —expresa, cerrando los ojos con pesar y así evito la mirada que la joven le está dirigiendo—. Fue algo maravilloso y fue demasiado feliz

\- ¡Espera un momento, Charlie! —Le toma del brazo Vaggie—. De verdad, entiendo todo esto, pero aún debe existir una forma. Tu y yo nos amamos demasiado y estoy seguro que, aunque los casos, podremos seguir estando juntas, no importa que ya no puedas ser tu daño, podemos intentarlo de otro modo ¡Escapar! ¡Podemos huir juntas ...!

\- ¡Vaggie no insistas! —Le grita ya parando sus propias lágrimas. La otra demonio le mira, consternada y desolada—. Cometí un gran error y no quiero volver a involucrarte. Mi padre no le temblara el pulso contra alguien que busque y no podría recuperarme si tu alma se desintegra en la nada por mi culpa, no podría perderlo —lloro. Estaba rota, desesperanzada, de verdad quería salir corriendo de ese lugar con Vaggie de la mano, pero era una fantasía simple. No podría hacerlo.

La demonio polilla estuvo en un punto de decir algo cuando de repente la puerta fue tocada varias veces. Con desconcierto, ambas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. No se suponía que alguien debiera venir a verla, nadie menos que fuera del señor de la luz, y este siempre venia anunciado. Jamás tocaba la puerta pidiendo permiso. Decidiéndose por averiguar quién era, Charlie camina hasta la puerta tomando el pomo.

\- Ho...!

Charlie cerró la puerta. Una imponente y estática figura escarlata se había presentado con una mordida sonrisa.

Queriéndose cerciorar de lo que había visto no era una alucinación, la regresó a abrir.

\- ¡la ...!

Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

No era una alucinación. Era él, el demonio de la radio.

La ansiedad de Charlie regreso de golpe y con creces ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿No debería estar esperándola en lugar de la ceremonia? ¿Dónde estaba su padre en ese instante?

Sin saber qué hacer, mira a una desorientada Vaggie.

—El demonio de la radio está aquí —anuncia, y la otra demonio abre los ojos estupefacta.

\- ¿Esta aquí? —Susurra sin poder creerlo, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que Charlie, las dudas y el miedo - ¿Por qué ha venido?

Ninguna de las dos sabe cómo responder, pero si saben que deben enfrentarlo. Era el prometido de la princesa, su señor supremo y futuro príncipe heredero de la corona de Lucifer. No permitimos dejarlo afuera por más tiempo.

Charlie tomo un respiro y armándose de valor, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Me permites hablar? —Pregunto el demonio escarlata, alzando una ceja. Charlie asintió en silencio—. Alastor querida ¡Mucho gusto! Sé muy bien que debes conocer mi nombre ahora que seremos esposos, pero no está demás la cortesía —hablo rápidamente, ingresando de inmediato a la habitación y pasando de lado de Charlie sin ver ni un momento.

Pasa una vista breve sobre la princesa y luego sobre la demonio polilla, esbozando una mueca burlona que esta muy bien, enfureciéndola. Por su parte, Charlie estaba bien confundida.

—Ammm —Charlie duda en como comenzar a hablar— ... ¿Qué estas ...?

¿Haciendo aquí aquí? —Termina la pregunta, deteniéndose muy cerca de ella—. Bueno querida, el tiempo apremia y es momento de poner en marcha los roles que hemos asumido. Es mi deber como tu futuro esposo, llevarte hasta el altar —expresa, extendiendo su brazo.

—Se supone que mi padre era el que debía llevarme hasta allá —expresa viéndose más y más confundida, y el demonio frente a ella amplia más su sonrisa, divirtiéndose con su expresión.

—Su majestad me instruyo que fuera yo el que la llevaría, así que no perdamos el tiempo en nimiedades —indico, siendo bastante intrusivo con su expresión.

Charlie estaba bastante contraria. No imaginaba que incluso en ese momento, su padre la dejaba en algo que algunas veces, había soñado con pequeña ilusión. Asintiendo en silencio, la princesa tomo de su brazo para salir de aquella habitación.

Buscando mantener una expresión impasible, la princesa dio una última mirada a su ahora ex pareja, quien no podría acompañarla dado el lugar donde iban a estar. No sabía que podría volver a verla, así que grabo cada rasgo de ella en su memoria para recordarla, era una completa lástima que esa última vez estuvo acompañada de un gesto sombrío y depresivo, que, sin dudas, estaba muy cerca de corresponder.

Caminaron en silencio por todo el pasillo antes de llegar al gran salón donde la ceremonia seria lleva un cabo. Antes de ingresar, los familiares y sirvientes de Charlie se encuentran al margen de cada puerta, esperando por ellos para abrirlas. El demonio de la radio el seleccionado una última mirada sin despegar lo que fue ser su sonrisa eterna, chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha y cambiando sus ropas actuales, por un traje mucho más elegante. Y aun cuando ella estaba llena de nervios, Charlie emitió el primer paso.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y la música comenzó cuando entraron al salón. Todos los presentes los miraron con sorpresa, muchos de estos sin poder evitar emitir sus comentarios. Charlie hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse firme e imparable, pero estaba siendo difícil. Su padre, al final del arco donde el serio el juez que los casaría, estaba sin expresión, sin alegría, sin la típica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Emitiendo con su mirada un profundo desprecio que la joven jamás había visto en él y que hizo sentir frío, desesperanzada.

Al tomar sus lugares, la ceremonia comenzó. Fue rápida, insípida y llena de miradas que Charlie no soportó, apenas rehuyendo la mirada de su padre y sin poder concentrarse en el rostro de su ya casi marido. Su único alivio era el rostro sonriente de su madre y la ausencia de la familia de su ex prometido. Hemos esperado encontrarlos en la ceremonia, emitiendo comentarios y burlándose de ella, pero al menos parecían haber tenido el recato de no mostrar su rostro, tal vez demasiado sulfurados por haber sido reemplazados por un pecador simple sin ningún tipo de linaje.

—Finalmente para cerrar esta unión que concederá al demonio de la radio los títulos correspondientes a príncipe consorte y heredero al trono del infierno, debe besar a la novia, confirmando sus votos.

Charlie se tensó de inmediato cuando su padre hubo pronunciado varias palabras, el demonio escarlata levanto su velocidad y el nerviosismo la hubo tomado, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero si la primera vez que besaba a un completo desconocido, el sentimiento de aversión se estaba haciendo presente crispando su piel, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, queriendo terminar de inmediato. Y tal parecía que el demonio de la radio quería cumplir sus deseos porque alzo su mentón de golpe y junto con su rostro contra el de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y permanencia congelada el tiempo que duro, al mismo tiempo que los invitados emitieron un fuerte aplauso.

En silencio, ambos se separaron para observar los demás y completada su unión, y aunque el demonio escarlata mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Charlie estaba por otros conmocionada.

Para todos habíamos parecido que Alastor le había dado un beso en los labios para finalmente cerrar la unión de su matrimonio, pero la realidad era que había sido un gran engaño. Sin siquiera haber tocado el margen de sus rostros, el demonio volteo su cara nivelado haciendo un acto de ilusión óptica en la pareciera estar besándola, cuando en realidad, estaba cerca, pero negado a compartir ese contacto al mismo tiempo que la hora con aquellos ojos brillantes que le daban pánico.

* * *

Después de las emociones despedidas, Charlie se encuentra con su destino inevitable, envuelta en un ser misterioso con el cuan tiene sus personales reticencias ¿Cómo se marcara el inicio de su nueva vida como esposos? ¿Por qué Lucifer intentó no llevarla al altar? Quizás algunas de esas dudas se resuelven en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero publicar el día sabado, ya que está listo;) Espero que les haya gustado y nos pueden leer muy pronto, muchos saludos desde Venezuela y cuidense en esta cuarentena.


	3. Soledad

**Una ****mansión vacía, una relación vacía, una vida vacía.**

* * *

El sonido de la música, lejos de ser estridente, resonaba en ese inmenso salón donde varias parejas de demonios compartían un maravilloso baile en celebración del matrimonio de la princesa del infierno y el demonio de la radio. Desde su lugar, sentada a un lado de los reyes del infierno con su esposo a pocos metros de ella, Charlie seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Justo en el momento en el que debían unificar sus labios, el demonio Alastor hizo un jugador acto de ilusión, apareciendo que se habían besado. Sosteniendo sus labios, Charlie aun contenía el estremecimiento de aquella mirada. Una mirada que estaba impregnada de burla y soberbia, en un solo instante había sido capaz de percibir antes de que volviera a aquella expresión siempre sonriente y risueña, tarareando al ritmo de la melodía que tocaban los músicos, observando desde su lugar el baile de los otros.

De por sí, para la princesa del infierno, la situación y su esposo en si era algo extraño. Aunque esta había sido la primera vez que se veían en persona, Charlie sabía quién era. Es más, estaba seguro que no había nadie en el infierno que no lo conociera por lo brutal de su actitud y lo sanguíneo que podría llegar a ser, aun sin desplegar todo su poder. Teniendo eso en cuenta, la mente se Charlie se había imaginado un demonio más ególatra y déspota, similar a Harold en alguna forma. Sin embargo, en el breve período de tiempo que habían pasado durante ese ínfimo lapso de tiempo este había sufrido como un verdadero caballero. Atento a sus expresiones, busca conversar con ella de temas que la distrajera. Hablándole con suma cordialidad, siempre con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

La pieza anterior termino y todos se detuvieron para dar un gran aplauso a los músicos que se levantaron para recibir las ovaciones. De repente, Alastor se siente de su asiento ante la mirada curiosa de Charlie, este le extendió su mano.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? —Preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Charlie presentó dudarlo, pero sobre ella las miradas no solo de sus padres, sino también de todos los presentes. Aun cuando son los recién casados, no habían compartido su primer baile, por eso deciden por aceptar su invitación.

Ambos bajan de su sitió hacia el centro de la pista, los demonios van alejándose de ellos, permitiéndoles ser los únicos en el centro. Alastor pareciera haber hecho un gesto dirigido hacia los músicos justo antes de tomarla de la espalda baja y manejar su mano.

La música actual y con ello, su suave danza. Con una marcha tenue que se guiaba por el tonar del violín que era la melodía líder de aquel vals, se movió candidatamente por todo el espacio del centro del salón bajo la eterna mirada de sus invitados. En sí misma, la danza entre ellos no tenía ningún tropiezo, mantuvieron giros elegantes y pasos continuos entre pequeños y largos. Llamando su atención, Alastor emitió una suave sira.

—Él admite que baila espléndidamente, princesa Charlotte —expresa el demonio escarlata dando una vuelta a su cuerpo para después regresarla a su mano.

—De verdad, muchas gracias —dice algo nervioso, agradeciendo el cumplido—. P-puede llamarme Charlie si lo desea, d-después de todo, ahora estamos casados.

Sin embargo, el demonio omitió su respuesta a su frase, siguiendo con el baile en silencio. Conteniendo como podía el suspiro, Charlie no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. Se había casado con un demonio que apenas había conocido ese día y que seguramente lo había hecho para tener los títulos que implicaban casarse con la princesa del infierno. Debiendo ser restringida de una parte de sus poderes en consecuencia de sus acciones, abandonando a la persona que más amaba en ese mismo proceso. Al final, todo lo que había batallado no había tenido ningún sentido y sus sueños fueron destrozados, dejados en la nada. ¿Es que acaso el fracaso la perseguiría siempre?

\- ¿Qué sucede querida? ¿Por qué esa cara larga? —Pregunto el demonio de la radio viendo su rostro abatido y su mirada perdida. En sí mismo no había esperado que la princesa pudiera seguirle bien los pasos que están teniendo su mente a la deriva, más noto con complacencia que al menos podría mantener los pies bien coordinados. Lo que si no estaba de acuerdo que su cara desentonara con su bello vestido y la apariencia que ambos denotaban—. Tu rostro indica que no estuvieras en una boda, sino más bien un velorio ¡aunque es casi lo mismo! —Se burló, incomodando un poco más a la joven con sus palabras—. Más no debes dejar que te consuma, querida. Sonríe, dicen que no estas completamente vestido sin una —y con ello, la inclinación sobre su pierna en un movimiento gratuito de la princesa no espero, pero que la hizo salir de la luna junto con sus palabras.

La canción termino y todos los presentes aplaudieron su esplendido baile. La joven princesa permaneció un momento en silencio observando a su esposo, quien seguía con su sonrisa imperturbable a pesar de las palabras que recién le había emitido.

Un par de horas después, aunque la velada seguía en su apogeo, Charlie debió retirarse en compañía de sus familiares y algunas damas de compañía. No importaba que la ceremonia nupcial hubiera finalizado, aún faltaba algo muy importante: consumar el matrimonio. La princesa bien sabía que los únicos motivos detrás de los matrimonios por conveniencia, además de establecer beneficios a las dos partes comprometidas, era la procreación de herederos. Como futura reina del infierno, desde el momento que se le había impuesto su primer compromiso, Charlie fue instruido para ello y no pudo evitarlo.

Por eso mismo, las damas con ayuda de sus familiares, prepararon su cuerpo, bañándolo en finas esencias de flores infernales y cepillando su cabello, dejándolo suelto y libre en una gran cascada que hacia el juego con su ropa íntima preparada previamente para esa noche.

Cuando finalmente, estuvo lista. Las mujeres demonio se retiraron llevándose con ellas a sus amados familiares. Dejándola completamente sola ya la espera tortuosa.

Pasaron una buena cantidad de minutos mientras esperaba en la cama. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más nerviosa se refería. Charlie había vestido un elegante camisón transparente que dejaba un poco a la vista las bondades de sus senos, su ropa interior blanca le acompañaba y sinceramente, aunque era hermosa, la princesa tenia ciertas inseguridades en relación a su cuerpo. No sabía hasta qué punto lograría esa noche ¿Cumpliría los mandatos establecidos al tomarla en matrimonio? ¿Tomaría en cuenta la "pureza" de su cuerpo o simplemente la arrebataría de ella sin el más mínimo reparo? Situaciones de ese estilo eran comunes en los matrimonios del infierno, tenían la ligera esperanza que la misma caballerosidad que el demonio de la radio emitía se transportara a ese mismo acto y logra que el suyo fuera diferente, pero eso no impedía que sintiera pánico de ello. Reflexionando en su expresión alterada y el temblor de sus manos.

Dio un fuerte respingo cuando la puerta fue tocada suavemente un par de veces. Intentando llevar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno a sus pulmones y tratando de calmarse desesperadamente, Charlie permitió con su voz la entrada de quien ella imaginaba, era Alastor. En efecto, entro por la parta, tratándose del demonio de la radia, mas este al ver las vestimentas de la princesa, viro su rostro nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Iba a desearte una buena noche, pero veo que no te encuentras en condiciones de que permanezca en esta habitación, así que si me disculpas —expreso con el certero interés de retirarse.

—P-pero usted no ... —Charlotte no supo cómo continuar, si se retira de la habitación, implica que no tiene obligación de entregarle su cuerpo. Estaba aliviada, no podía negarlo, pero eso no significaba que estaría relajada, después de todo, el único motivo de su presencia había sido para eso, para ser una esposa que tenía que cumplir con los mandatos que le exigía ese acuerdo.

Pero entendiendo a que se refería, y sin voltear a verla en lo más mínimo, Alastor levanto su mano moviéndola en un ademan.

—Oh, despreocúpate querida. No pienso consumar dicho acto de ninguna forma posible, después de todo, esto es solo un arreglo político —indico, dejando a Charlie completamente anonadada—. Así que cubre tus vergüenzas y diez una buena noche.

Y cerrando la puerta tras sí, la heredera al trono regresó a permanecer sola en una habitación que supuestamente había creído que compartiría con su nuevo esposo para esa única noche, pero que tal parecía, solo pertenencia a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, debió enrumbarse a su nueva residencia la cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad pentagrama en el primer círculo. Habiendo la preparación de un par de autos manejados directamente por los familiares de Charlie, la princesa no pudo despedirse correctamente de su madre, mucho menos de su padre, el cual no se mostró ante ella en ningún momento después de la ceremonia de bodas. En silencio ingreso al auto en compañía de Alastor, quien no esté interesado en compartir alguna conversación en el camino de su residencia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, Charlie estaba realmente impresionada. La residencia del demonio de la radio era una mansión de color verde y tejas rojizas de al menos dos pisos, con caminos extendidos y jardines alrededor de esta, un bosque de espinares y árboles prominentes junto a lo que podrían ser un pantano donde podría ver Lo lejos el efluir de almas en pena. Aunque no era tan impresionante como el castillo donde vivió toda su vida, en si era algo lujoso con toques bastante austeros, muy afectado con la imagen del demonio que ahora era su esposo.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, dulzura. Estoy seguro de que no se asemeja ni un poco en tu hogar anterior, pero será lo suficientemente acogedor para ti —indica, mientras ingresaban y tanto los familiares de Charlie como las sombras de Alastor ingresan las maletas y cajas de la princesa.

Caminando por el camino empedrado que guiaba hacia la entrada de la residencia, Charlie observaba todo en sumo silencio, mientras que el ojo evaluador del demonio de la radio parecía estar pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. Cuando ambos ingresaron a la propiedad, la princesa se encontró con una gran sala, de un color suave y decorada con un juego de muebles de piel rojiza. Había algunas lámparas que estaban a la par de los pequeños sillones y algunas bibliotecas, también había una chimenea, aunque no estaba necesario dado el clima hostil y caliente del infierno. En esa misma área, había una gran exhibición de cabezas de venado cornamentas y algunos otros animales más. Camino hacia ellos, observándolos con cierto miedo, encontrando más al fondo el salón comedor y cocina.

—Adaptado a mi época de vida en la tierra, la decoración es bastante austera —comenzó a explicar, acercándose a ella.

De la nada, apareció una pequeña figura bajando de las escaleras del segundo piso. Esta se movió como un remolino furioso antes de caer hasta donde ellos se ubicaban, estaba toda llena de hollín y suciedad hasta que esta se disolvió en el aire, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia.

— ¡Oh Alastor! ¡Estás de vuelta! —exclamo la pequeña demonio ciclope de cortos cabellos entre negros y rojo mientras saltaba múltiples veces alrededor de las piernas de este, para luego fijar su atención en la nueva integrante—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué solo es ella? ¿Es tu nueva esposa? ¿Por qué no viene con hombres? ¡Oh, disculpa eso! Estoy encantada de conocerte

El ritmo de hablar y sus preguntas eran demasiado rápidas para que la joven princesa pudiera seguirlas, o siquiera responderlas, apenas logrando presentarse con un pequeño saludo nervioso. Y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus dificultades, Alastor la sostuvo del borde del vestido en la zona de su espalda, levantándola a su altura.

—Esta dulzura de aquí se llama Niffty —la presento—. Ella es la encargada de mantener toda la limpieza en esta casa, el aseo y el lavado de la ropa también lo hace ella, así que todos esos quehaceres puedes delegarlos a ella sin ningún problema —explico, bajándola nuevamente. Charlie en silencio sin saber que decir.

—Alastor, ya todo está limpio y ordenado como lo pediste. También deje completamente presentable la habitación para nuestra nueva señora ¿Puedo retirarme entonces? —Pregunto, el demonio de la radio se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

—Claro, querida. Considérate liberada por hoy —expreso. Y la pequeña demonio salió volada por la puerta con la misma velocidad con la que había bajado de las escaleras. Charlie estaba completamente sorprendida, sin saber que hablar o decir al respecto de la pequeña. El demonio escarlata por su parte, volvió a reírse.

—Ella estará aquí todas las mañanas, excepto cuando las multas de la semana donde tenga otro tipo de trabajos, siempre y cuando no la interrumpas mientras esté limpia todo estará bien para ti. Mi buen amigo Husk, quien también está a mi servicio, mucho menos por aquí a menos que lo convoque. —Indico, invitándola a seguirlo a la cocina—. Así que no te preocupes por él, querida. En cuanto a la cocina, no tengo a nadie que haga uso de ella, por lo que prefiero cocinar yo mismo, diez la misma libertad respecto a eso, la alacena es abastecida por mis sombras de acuerdo a mis gustos particulares, si desean algo en específico, tienes la completa libertad de perdérselos a ellas o ir a comprarlo a la ciudad, me es indiferente.

Salieron de allí para subir al segundo piso, allí les esperaba un largo y amplio pasillo que tenía las puertas de varias habitaciones, a mano derecha, tenía un gran salón decorado en el mismo estilo de la sala, tenía un mínimo de sillones , varias bibliotecas llenas de libros y en el medio de este un gran piano de cola negro que llamo la atención de Charlie, sin poder evitar correr hasta donde este reposaba. Fue cuando estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre el que se detuvo congelada, había olvidado donde y con quien estaba, por lo que se volteó nerviosamente hacia su interlocutor, simplemente el viola complacido y divertido en partes iguales.

—Puedes tocarlo con confianza querida, no pienso tomar represalias por ello —menciono desde su lugar, tocando las manos detrás de su espalda. Charlie lo miro indecisa.

\- ¿En serio puedo? —Pregunto para víctimas.

—Oh claro puedes —expreso con tono burlón, casi riéndose de su temor y reticencia hacia él—. Cuando vi tu presentación en la televisión, noté que eras fanática a la música y el canto, desconozco si esta entre tus habilidades tocarlo, pero si es así, ten la seguridad completa que puedes hacer uso de este en el horario que más te guste, no tengo problema alguno con eso, querida —expreso para la verdadera sorpresa de Charlie.

El rostro de la joven se deformó en una ligera mueca de vergüenza y dolor al recordar su patética entrevista en 666Noticias, su rotundo fracaso y burla fueron los que le hicieron estar donde ahora están afectados, siendo una herida que aún no terminaron de sanar. De verdad, no había esperado que, aun haciendo alegoría a ello, el demonio tomase en consideración su gusto por la música, por eso, aunque abochornada, lo miró en agradecimiento.

—Amm, si, m-muchas gracias —agradeció, viendo el hermoso piano de cola negro con cariño. En verdad, si sabía cómo tocar el piano, toda su vida lo había hecho, cantando en compañía del singular sonido de las teclas. Tener un instrumento magnético a su plena disposición era en cualquier otro momento satisfactorio, tal vez una amalgama para los sentimientos que estaban formándose en lo más bajo de su estómago.

Siguieron su recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta, deteniéndose afuera de esta, el demonio de la radio se dirigió nuevamente a la joven muchacha.

—Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante princesa, mis sombras han traído ya todas tus cosas —expreso, deteniéndose justo en el marco luego de abrir la puerta—. Como tu lugar más privado, tienes la libertad de hacer con ella lo que gustes, decoraciones, cambios, remodelaciones, eres libre de ello —dijo en un gesto bastante expresivo, alzando los brazos y dando una pequeña vuelta—. En relación al resto del recinto, no acepto cambios del mobiliario, cualquier cosa que desees agregar, agradecería muchísimo si lo consultas debidamente con mi persona, pero puedes transitar y hacer lo que gustes en ellos. Los únicos lugares que no puedes entrar son mi propia habitación y mi estudio privado, de resto eres completamente libre en este lugar.

Era un acuerdo razonable, ese era su nuevo hogar, estaban casados después de todo. Y aun cuando ya había imaginado que no compartirían habitación, le extrañaba que no le dejara entrar a su estudio personal.

\- ¿Y qué hace usted allí en su estudio? —No podría evitar preguntar, con suma curiosidad.

De inmediato, este tomo suavemente uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras un brillo singular se alzó en los ojos del demonio y el sonido de la estática retumbo dolorosamente, el espacio ligeramente deformarse alrededor de este y un aura oscura repleta de signos extraños que apenas la princesa podría interpretar como magia Vudú, el rostro del demonio estaba deformado y sus ojos, llenos de líneas estáticas.

\- **_No creo que le emocione ni interese mucho conocerlo, estimada princesa._**

Dejo un leve beso en su cabello mientras su expresión volvía a ser la misma, pero la princesa no pudo seguir el mismo modo. El pánico consumió cada fibra del cuerpo de Charlie, haciéndola sudar frio y que sus piernas temblaran incontrolablemente. Estaba seguro que cualquiera sea el mar de las actividades que el demonio podría realizar en ese lugar, eran los suficientemente macabras y perturbadoras como para que no se atreviera acercarse a ese lugar, mucho menos ingresar en él. Asintió nerviosamente sus palabras, siendo recompensada por una sonrisa satisfecha. De repente, el demonio de la radio pellizco sus mejillas un par de veces, en un gesto juguetón pero que la sorprendió en demasía.

—Ahora si me disculpas, querida, deberé ausentarme. Espero no me espere para comer, estaré muy ocupado con otros asuntos —expreso. Haciendo una leve reverencia y en un halo de sombras, desapareció del espacio dejando a Charlie completamente sola en la estancia.

Estando finalmente sola, sus piernas cedieron, dejándola en el suelo con la respiración agitada y un terrible gesto de consternación ¿Debía convivir de ahora adelante con él? Aunque su padre había mostrado expresiones peores, Charlie nunca había sentido una sed de sangre tan inmensa y cercana contra ella. Definitivamente, su reputación no era por nada.

Tratando de calmarse, dio un profundo respiro, dando una pequeña mirada a su alrededor, la princesa bajo la vista hacia sus dos familiares cabra quienes la tomaban suavemente del margen de su largo vestido. Ella les sonrió levemente y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Como era de esperarse, estaba en una habitación muy separada de la ocupación "su esposo", con la libertad completa de hacer lo que quisiera con esa recamara. Charlie comenzó a colocar sus pertenencias, guardando sus ropas más sencillas, desplegando todos sus artículos personales sobre la fina peinadora. Fue allí cuando encontró entre todas sus cosas la gran cantidad de fotografías que no tenía solo de sus padres, sino también de sus amigos. En una de ellas, especialmente, estaba muy abrazada a ellos, sonriendo en lo que parecía ser una salida al jardín de su palacio.

La acaricio tiernamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas y los hipidos que había estado celosamente tratando de reprimir, finalmente salieron mientras abrazaba fuertemente la fotografía contra su pecho.

Los había perdido a todos, a su familia, a sus amigos, estaba completamente sola.

* * *

El comienzo de la verdad ha sido un poco lento, pero poco a poco iremos avanzando en la historia interesante detrás de este nuevo matrimonio, hoy es el inicio de todo y ya hay no solo dudas, sino también pánico de parte de Charlie ? Lo iremos conociendo poco a poco


	4. Poder

**La delicia del placer en la palma de una mano manchada**

* * *

Pasos iban resonando en aquella última estancia que dejaba entrever por medio de sus ventanales, paisajes infiernales pulcramente cuidados y decorados por los más grandes jardines que existen dentro del infierno. Diversos demonios, todos y cada uno, sirvientes de aquel palacio, generaban una leve reverencia. Pero obviando estos, el interlocutor que avanza por los pasillos del castillo principal de la familia imperial solo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta custodiada por dos grandes demonios de color azul y rojo que, al verle, tiene una solemne reverencia ante quien sea un nuevo ser al que deben rendir servicio.

El nuevo príncipe heredero al trono: el demonio de la radio, Alastor.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos los presentes en aquel inmenso salón alzaron sus rostros para observar al recién llegado el cual los miraron con su inmensa sonrisa, divirtiéndose sinceramente con algunas de las expresiones observadas. El silencio de por si reinante se hizo más tenso mientras Alastor caminaba hasta su respectivo lugar, uno al lado del gobernante mismo del infierno quien, en ese instante, todavía no se había presentado.

El demonio de la radio sigue afable en su espacio cuando un ser en particular, cuya cabeza consiste en un televisor de última definición, se posicionaba detrás de él. El demonio de las comunicaciones y la televisión: Vox.

—Oh, Alastor, que gusto verte de nuevo por este espacio —comentó la voz electrónica y una expresión gigante pero pixelada se denotaba en la pantalla mediante una sonrisa curiosa—. Jamás espere que pudiéramos observar en este asiento tan particular, endemoniadamente cerca de la corona a costa de casarte con la hija de nuestro jefe.

—Oh, mi estimado, no sabía que pareciera tan interesado en juegos de sillas y curules la última vez que lo vi también —expreso el demonio carmesí con el mismo relleno de sarcasmo e ironía, una mínima estática empezaba un resonar en el espacio al tiempo que devolvía la mirada hasta su interlocutor.

—Es que puedo hablar por todos cuando la noticia de tu matrimonio con la princesa del infierno nos requiere por sorpresa detectamos las palabras al referirse de la heredera al trono y haciendo varios gestos con sus manos—, jamás creamos de todas las personas, un simple pecador se casara con la ridícula princesa del infierno.

Alastor no pudo evitar repetir mientras la atención de Vox seguía completamente dirigida en él tanto como la de otros señores supremos. En sí mismo, nunca gusto que su vida personal fuera del tema de conversación en ningún lugar donde podría participar, pero en esa ocasión era un hecho especial que no tuvo reparo en participar, después de todo, sería más que adecuado para él divertirse al mismo tiempo que ponía a todos en su respectivo lugar.

—Oh no, no caballeros. Parece que se han dado a la mala tarea de escuchar cada rumor que ronda por ahí, pero sintiéndome extremadamente generoso, estaré más que encantado de contarles que mi persona nunca va a la mano de su alteza Charlotte —alego, expectante a las miradas de lo que diría a continuación—. Su honorable padre y señor, quien sea el encomendó personalmente en mis manos para acompañarla en la difícil pero vital tarea de heredar el trono — expreso, sonriendo extremadamente por el triunfo de las expresiones provocadas en cada uno de los señores supremos de la habitación.

Las pequeñas voces que pudieron haber escuchado se callaron ante la mención de tan inesperada de ciertas palabras. Por ningún momento se les paso por la mente que fuera del mismo Lucifer que elegía personalmente a quien entregar la mano de su hija y casi de igual manera, la herencia del trono. Cualquiera con insano deseo de poder buscar desesperadamente llegar a cuentos conexiones con la hija del Rey, fuera de sus hijos o con ellos mismos, más ninguno de ellos tiene acceso a una candidatura para aquel puesto de "inspección" para ser el esposo consorte de la heredera del infierno. El mismísimo Vox estaba impávido ante esto, pues al igual que los otros, no fue tan afectado y es esa misma alegoría, lo que hizo a Alastor galardonarse ante sus otros.

—Es algo inconcebible —apenas pudo murmurar, recibiendo una cándida risa por parte del demonio escarlata.

—Es algo que sucede, caballero. Solo los más aptos pueden ser seleccionados para las circunstancias: en embargo, verso rebajado no parecen ser una opción única para el demonio de la radio.

No eres más que un simple pecador que no alcanza mi poder —rugió amenazante.

—Oh, eso quisiera verlo, mi estimado. Quisiera ver como su insulso poder, si así puede llamarse, intente llegar ahora mis talones —comentó, dejando fluir los símbolos vudú que utilizaba sin temor alguno.

Una tensión electrizante y estática se aglomeraba en el salón mientras varios de los señores supremos observaban o simplemente pasaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los únicos con títulos y poderes únicos para encarar el demonio de la radio en ese instante eran el príncipe Stolas, Lord Von Eldrich y el círculo de los cinco demonios antiguos, luego de ello, quizás estén un alma tan patética como el demonio de la televisión Vox, pero a Alastor aquel gruñido electrónico le tenía de verdad sin cuidado. Es más, la diversión en exceso ver como un ser tan burdo puede caer tan fácilmente en la provocación tan vana como el título que ahora ostentaba.

Sin embargo, las miradas de burla y los gruñidos amenazantes debieron ser parados en seco

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y ofrecieron una solemne reverencia al máximo señor del infierno: Lucifer.

Las reuniones que debían celebrar los señores supremos del infierno con el mismísimo gobernante debían celebrar cada cierto período de tiempo. Aun dentro del desenfreno y anarquía que se vivía en el mismo infierno, podría existir algo que impusiera el control, siendo los encargados de estos señores supremos. Muchos de estos, demonios longevos de inmenso poder que han aunado para sí mismos territorios, negocios y almas que los elevan en una categoría muy superior a las de los pecadores o demonios menores. Supervisados y controlados por Lucifer, cada señor comprometido cuenta ante la organización implícita que existe en los nueve círculos. Sin embargo, desde el inicio de las purgas y el aumento de poder en ciertos individuos llegados al infierno, el equilibrio que se había mantenido por ciertas cantidades de siglos había tenido un romperse. Cada vez más, algunos de los señores supremos ansiaban más y más poder, generando alianzas que incluso, podrían colocar en desventaja al mismísimo señor del infierno sino fuera porque su nivel de poder era superior por creces a la de todos ellos. Las luchas por el territorio o los negocios aumentaban terriblemente, hasta convertirse en genocidios impresionantes que se levantaban cada vez más las tensiones dentro de las reuniones, y con el paso de las purgas, los territorios que están libremente libres cada año, las asperezas entre Lucifer y los mismos señores supremos.

La última purga en particular había generado estragos mucho mayores a los estandarizados a finales del ciclo pasado, superando por creces la tasa de demonios y pecadores (en todas sus escalas de poder) que habían perecido para ir a la nada. Y aunque en sí, el ingreso de pecadores y la transformación de nuevos demonios impuros era superior a la taza de exterminios anuales, esto no dejaba de ser un problema.

En esa reunión se tratarán algunos temas territoriales donde se dejaba a la libre disputa el territorio occidental del sexto cirulo donde había perecido un demonio rango medio, ya su vez, se entregaba como regalo de bodas el territorio central y oriental del séptimo circulo al demonio de la radio como regalo de parte del mismísimo Lucifer a su nuevo príncipe heredero. Aquello simplemente glorioso al demonio escarlata que inflo su pecho de egocéntrica al notario cada una de las miradas del resto de los señores supremos sobre él, un haz de burla se posó sobre la mirada iracunda de Vox mientras se invita a estos a ser más recientes de los negocios destruidos en las batallas territoriales, y sin más que agregarse, Lucifer dejo la estancia, modificaron entonces los demonios que le acompañaron se retiraran después de él.

—Mis felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, Alastor —hablo una voz femenina a espaldas del demonio escarlata mientras salían del salón donde había celebrado su reunión anterior—. O eso bien quisiera decir —comenzó a decir la bella demonio de finos ropajes mientras se posicionaba a un lado del demonio de la radio, esto simplemente cambió que la dama se quedara a pocos metros de él—… hubiera querido asistir a la recepción, pero no recibí invitación y además me sorprendió una pérdida de tiempo al tratar de una simple jugada de nuestro señor infernal junto con tu persona —sonrió mordazmente mientras Alastor simplemente lanzaba una carcajada.

—Oh querida Rosie, tan mordaz como siempre, estoy feliz de ver la última purga no acabo contigo, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de tu marido —comento esta vez el demonio imitando el mismo tono que su compañera, bastante complacido en su misma particularidad mientras dejaba un beso sobre una de sus manos. Por su parte, la nombrada Rosie simplemente denoto una risa contenida por el lugar donde se encuentra, cubriendo elegantemente su rostro mientras lo hacía.

—Casi me gustaría aceptar tus "sinceras" condolencias si el inútil de Franklin hubiera servido de algo. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que pude vender bien sus partes en las cercanías de mi villa, así que no es del todo una perdida —mencióno satisfecha, Alastor la acompaño con una leve risa.

—Es bueno de escuchar que el negocio prospera.

—Entonces ¿Me contaras tu nuevo plan ahora que eres el príncipe heredero del infierno? —Pregunto la dama mientras iniciaban su caminata por los pasillos del castillo—. Aun cuando recibí la carta donde me indicabas, me sigue teniendo bastante sorprendida.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Todas las cosas se desajustan si comienzas con pasos acelerados —comentó, desviando la atención de la pregunta principal—. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero observar antes de poder, incluso aproximar una impresión —indico mientras llega a la entrada del castillo donde múltiples autos, limosinas y carruajes despechaban a los participantes de la reunión.

Después de todo, hacía apenas una semana que Alastor había contraído nupcias con la princesa del infierno y desde el momento que había dejado dentro de los dominios de su propia residencia, no había pisado más aquel lugar por causa de sus propias actividades.

—Si encuentra algo interesante, no dudes en llamarme, estaré más que complacido en escuchar como es casarse con la "princesa del infierno" —y con palabras, la dama subió a un fino auto conducido por un pequeño demonio vestido de traje negro, despidiéndose.

Alastor observo como su estimada compañera se retiraba del castillo bajo su vista atenta, antes de dar una última mirada al castillo que reposaba a sus espaldas. Sinceramente, era una infraestructura exquisita, espacio que curiosamente, serviría de morada suya en algún momento de su eterna e infernal existencia, aunque debiese ser por el momento, paciente.

Aun con la distancia, puede sentir la vista de Lucifer sobre sus hombros, más el demonio de la radio no se vio intimidado en lo más mínimo, el recuerdo de un evento muy singular aun reposaba claramente en su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír más abiertamente de gusto y placer. Entonces grabé que a pesar de haber casado hace poco, no había estado presente en su propia residencia durante todo el período de siete días. Y aunque estaba seguro que "su esposa" estaba a salvo y que no había sido movilizado fuera de su barrera sin intervención alguna de sus sombras, podría rayar en lo descortés si no le daba, aunque sea un mínimo de atención disimulada. Así lo reconocí, estuve esperando que le incriminara el hecho de no haber tenido en la burda consumación de un matrimonio establecido por conveniencia, dado que la dama se había preparado para la ocasión y Alastor, por supuesto, se había negado. Mas la curiosa reprimenda jamás llego en el poco tiempo que pudo estar con ella, y aunque las lágrimas parecieran haber consumido en algún momento de la joven princesa, esta distraerse distraído remodelando la habitación que fue entregada para ella durante ese lapso de siete días .

Invocando su bastón-micrófono, Alastor sonrió, esperaba divertirse mucho a costa de aquella curiosa, pero patética princesa, después de todo, quería ver hasta qué punto ella tenía algo que le había sido impuesto sin brecha a rechistar.

* * *

Con respecto al capitulo, las luchas políticas son algo importante dentro de la historia, muchas cosas estaran ocurriendo próximamente, por ello la presentación de los señores supremos. Me encanta escribir sobre Rosie definitivamente 3 3 sera un personaje que leeremos recurrentemente, así que no duden en extrañarla demasiado.


	5. Realidad

**Al filo de realidad que azota cruelmente**

* * *

A pesar de estar en el infierno, Charlie siempre fue una demonio soñadora. Era algo por cualquier otro obvio, sus intenciones, sueños, credos y pensamientos iban dirigidos a algo "bueno" podría existir entre tanta maldad en el infierno, que las personas llegarán a tener segundas oportunidades. Sus pensamientos siempre iluminados en algún aspecto, la habían hecho planeado, crear e incluso incursionar en ciertos planos que buscaban encontrar algún aspecto positivo en esos demonios y pecadores que existen dentro del infierno, que podrían posiblemente alcanzar a la larga, y con buenas acciones , la misma redención que los llevaría al cielo.

Sin embargo, cada una de las cosas que había hecho por bien de aquel preciado sueño, habíamos desmoronado.

Su última y máxima idea, la creación de un hotel de rehabilitación de demonios llamado Hotel Feliz había sido un supremo fracaso, provocando el compromiso de años que había estado compartiendo con el primogénito de los Von Eldrich se rompiera por completo, a pesar de que el hijo de estos había roto sus lazos con Charlie hizo ya algunos buenos años por motivos iguales. Con muy malos recuerdos de los hechos conseguidos que provocaron la ira culminante del señor del infierno, Charlie creía que su vida no podría ser más miserable cuando en ese mismo instante, un nuevo compromiso y una muy acelerada ceremonia de bodas llego para ser llevada a cabo sin objeción alguna, con nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de la radio.

Y era ahora, siete días después de la ceremonia nupcial, se había desayunado completamente sola en la cocina de su residencia mientras que no había visto en toda esa semana. No había estado seguro de que hacer el primer día que había estado ausente, habiendo roto en llanto poco después de la presentación de su nuevo hogar. Por esa noche, busco calmarse todo lo que pudo en el momento que este regresara, más nunca lo hizo. Charlie estuvo más bien aliviada de que por ese día no la viera con rastros de lágrimas, pero conforme pasó los días, se vio más y más incómoda.

En vista de que se encuentra completamente sola, no había obtenido el valor de recorrer la zona completa que rodeaba la barrera de Alastor. Charlie no era estúpida, sabía que había tenido una barrera apropiada para verificar cuando podía salir o no, sus padres lo habían hecho innumerables ocasiones en el pasado y ella tenía aún el suficiente poder para sentirlas al menos en ese momento. Por ello, simplemente permaneció en la casa, acomodando su habitación y adaptando un poco más a su personalidad. No se atrevió a tocar los instrumentos que el demonio tenía en su segundo piso, y debió pedir algún auxilio a las sombras que vio llegar a la residencia, solicitando algo de comida que no fuera de carne de origen desconocido. Sin oportunidad de interactuar con la pequeña ama de llaves llamada Niffty y apenas pudiendo conversar con Ángel, quien había retomado nuevamente sus trabajos como actor porno, la princesa demonio se sintió inmensamente sola. Luego de su ruptura, Charlie no tuvo el ánimo ni el valor de escribir o llamar a su querida Vaggie, aún le dolía demasiado el corazón por el hecho de que estaban pasando, no había bastado el hecho de ocultar su relación por años al tener aún el compromiso y ser de diferentes clases sociales.

Quizás ... siempre hubiéramos estado a la infelicidad, no podía evitar pensar a la princesa.

\- ¡Muy buenos días querida! —Saludo de la nada el demonio escarlata mientras hacía acto de presencia instantáneamente en la cocina, casi provocando que la princesa se ahogara con el cereal con leche que estaba consumiendo.

Tosió fuertemente intentando reponerse del susto, debiendo tomar algo de líquido para poder calmar su tos. Por su parte, el demonio escarlata esbozo una amplia sonrisa de diversión al ver lo que su repentina aparición había provocado.

—B-Buenos días, Alastor. No pensé que vendría hoy —comentó extremadamente nerviosa la princesa.

—Oh claro querida, no podría permanecer mucho más tiempo fuera, aunque mis asuntos me demoraron profundamente, es bastante relajante estar en casa —comentaba este en tono alegre mientras desaparecía el micrófono y chasqueaba los dedos para que su abrigo quedara colgado en el perchero de la entrada, quedando así con su camisa de color rojo.

—E-Es bueno de escuchar eso —Charlie no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, apenas le conocía y no sabía bien qué esperar de tan extraño personaje. Desde un principio del demonio de la radio le había parecido excéntrico, raro y verdaderamente espeluznante, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

—Veo que ha tenido una sentirte cómoda aquí — comenta muy vagamente mientras la observaba de reojo.

Charlie no sabe qué se refiere en primer momento hasta que entiende que esta mencionando la ropa que está usando.

—M-Me iré a cambiar de inmediato —expresa casi en grito, completamente avergonzada, levantándose de la silla en un acelerado ademan por salir corriendo de la cocina. Aunque había estado cuidando extremadamente de su vestimenta en los últimos días por si aparecía el demonio de la radio, al ver que no había hecho, la había bajado su guardia, desayunando en pijama.

Más un gesto del demonio escarlata la detiene de golpe.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Termina de comer tu desayuno primero —dice sin siquiera verla y buscando algunas cosas entre la alacena—. Al menos en esta ocasión estas vistiendo algo más decente a la comparación de la última vez que te vi en ropa de dormir —acota restando completamente importancia al pijama de Charlie. Sin embargo, la princesa recuerda muy bien que fueron las últimas pijamas que pudo observar en ella, haciendo marcada referencia al camisón blanco que utiliza para su fracasa "noche de bodas" y sintiendo como su rostro enrojece de vergüenza.

—E-Entiendo, pero de igual modo, subiré a cambiarme pronto, no es cómodo estar así todo el tiempo —mencióno, nerviosa.

Sentiéndose nuevamente, Charlie intenta continuar su desayuno. Aunque si era sincera, no estaba ya demasiado apetente. Sin siquiera poder levantar la mirada, se verá en una posición difícil de soportar. Habitando en un espacio que no era suyo al lado de un demonio que no conocía más que sus cuentos de genocidio puro y mordaz, quien ahora tiene miedo fungir como su esposo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en una situación similar sería apenas unos meses, habría tachado a estos de psicóticos. Pero, esa era su realidad actual.

\- ¿Gustas café, cariño? —Pregunta este cortésmente. Charlie lo mira con sorpresa, no esperando eso y tardando un poco en reaccionar, esté alza una ceja esperando su respuesta a lo que ella asiente, pero sin emitir un solo sonido de su boca—. Excelente

En silencio lo vio moverse por la cocina, poniendo un calentar una pequeña tetera y preparando dos tazas, en poco tiempo el vapor comenzó a fluir por algunas zonas de la cocina hasta que el café estuvo finalmente listo y servido.

—Aquí tienes querida —le extendió la taza. Charlie lo tomo con cierta duda al principio, pero cayendo inevitablemente ante el buen olor, decidiéndose por probarlo de inmediato—. ¿Está bien? —Pregunta el demonio, captando la atención de una extasiada Charlie, que suspiraba suavemente por el buen sabor del café.

\- ¡Si! Esta es la verdad deliciosa, muchas gracias —agradeció aún un poco sorprendida por aquello, siendo esto bastante aparente para Alastor, quien no pudo evitarlo.

—Puedo ver que no eres muy dada en la cocina ¿Acaso planeabas sobrevivir a una base de este tipo de alimento toda la eternidad? —Dice indicando el cuenco de cereal de la princesa. Esta bajo la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer o decir, y Alastor de verdad disfruta mucho mucho colocándola en una posición comprometida, solo pocas ocasiones la observación de la forma, pero estaba comenzando a desviar nuestra dirección. Espera un momento entonces, cariño. No puedo permitir que una princesa de tu nivel solo consuma leche y cereal mientras viva bajo mi techo.

Y como si no podría sorprenderse más esa mañana, la joven princesa vio como frente a sus ojos, el demonio de la radio se desempeñaba en los fogones. Con un gesto estoico y bastante elegante, manejaba la cocina y preparaba los alimentos con una destreza envidiable. No es como si en su vida Charlie podría cocinado cosas más elaboradas que un emparedado, cereal con leche y algunas entradas sencillas, pero el simple hecho de ver uno de los más mordaces y tenebrosos señores supremos del infierno cocinando tan afablemente, era sinceramente, una conmoción de la demora en salir por un rato.

Aun así, el delicioso olor de la comida fue lo suficiente para alejar por un instante esos pensamientos, era algo que nunca había tenido el gusto particular de su vida y la curiosidad estaba en su punto máximo durante el resto del proceso de cocina hasta que finalmente, Alastor le extendió el plato sobre la mesa.

—Aquí tienes —dice, sonriendo cortésmente.

La princesa observo el plato con una pequeña ración de buñuelos dulces que humeaban poderosamente a algo que simplemente ella no pudo resistir. Aceptando de buena fe el ofrecimiento de Alastor, dio un primer bocado al apetitoso alimento, llegando incluso a gemir de alivio ante las maravillas que estaban sintiendo sus papilas gustativas.

—Oh, por mi padre ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto eufórica y sorprendida por tal capacidad de "su esposo" en la cocina. Simplemente no había esperado jamás esa cara de él.

—Son beignet de papa, querida. Es una receta básica de Nueva Orleans, espero sea de tu agrado —indico.

\- ¡Esta demasiado bueno! —No pudo evitar decir, desatando toda su euforia y comiendo con mucha efusión los alimentos que fueron entregados. El demonio suspiro sinceramente complacido y halagado, sentándose frente a ella con su taza de café en mano. De repente, ella se detuvo con algo de duda - ¿No piensa comer también? —Pregunta, temiendo ser descortés al comer ella sola. Sin embargo, este niega con un gesto de su cabeza.

No te preocupes por mí, dulzura. Ya comido algo antes de venir hasta —comenta con cierta sonrisa malévola, haciendo un estremecimiento tenebroso pase por toda la espalda dorsal de Charlie quien solo ríe nerviosa, buscando concentrarse en la comida.

Siguió comiendo con buen ánimo, disfrutando verdaderamente del plato que tenía. Pero cada cierto momento, podría sentir la fija mirada del demonio sobre ella, sin desesperarse en un solo momento de ella. En medio de esa cocina silenciosa, el ambiente era cada vez menos agradable para Charlie que no sabía bien que hacer, difícilmente podría seguir soportando tan inquisidora mirada sobre ella, así que nada más culmino su desayuno, levanto la mirada hacia el demonio de la radio .

\- ¿Sucede algo? —No puedo evitar preguntar.

—Me parece curioso como en toda esta semana no tiene puesto pie fuera de la casa —comentó, extendiendo su brazo hasta alzar el rostro de la joven con un solo dedo—. No recuerdo haberte prohibido la salida o solo que esta fuera de una nueva cárcel para usted, princesa.

Charlie se vio claramente sorprendida y avergonzada por el reciente gesto. Ya era notable la falta del demonio ante el principio del espacio personal, era algo que estaba comenzando a incomodar profundamente a la princesa, haciendo sus ya rosasdas mejillas, enrojecieran más de la cuenta. No obstante, Alastor no parece muy pendiente de ello, es más aparentemente así casi inconsciente (o conscientemente) hasta el punto de vista que parece una expresión natural. Lo más disimulada que pudo, aparto la mano de Alastor de su mentón.

—Ummm, bueno, pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del castillo por lo que no conozco muchos lugares dentro del infierno. El noveno circulo es uno de los que más conozco, aunque solo nos hemos movido al octavo circulo, no sé muy bien como son los alrededores, temo perderme un poco —explico, algo avergonzada.

El demonio podría sopesar sus palabras y Charlie estaba algo curioso de lo que podría estar pensando. Sinceramente no quería parecer como una pobre princesa que fue encerrada toda su vida. En sí mismo, no era una realidad completa, pues conocía bastante del noveno círculo y una que otra zona del octavo, más no estaba familiarizado con el dominio de Alastor. Entonces, sin confianza verdadera en el territorio y sin acompañantes que le dieran fuerza, no se animó a salir de aquella residencia.

De repente, el demonio de la radio se verá afectado de la silla asustando a Charlie por lo arrepentido del gesto.

—¡Entonces! Le pido que cambie sus ropas de inmediato, tenemos una salida que realiza —exclamo.

\- ¿Aa dónde vamos? —Pregunto confundida. El demonio caminaba en dirección al perchero en busca de su abrigo. De inmediato, este amplio su sonrisa.

—Si es así como usted dice, deberé tomarme la modesta atribución de enseñarle el lugar —explico estirando los brazos en dirección al exterior—. No tiene problema con eso ¿Verdad?

Sin saber que esperar y aun con ciertas reticencias, Charlie negó y subió de inmediato a cambiarse. Colocándose un pantalón de color negro, una camisa de vestir blanca adornada con unos tirantes y una pajarita negra. Al bajar, el demonio de la radio elevo una ceja ante la curiosa elección de ropa de la princesa, muy alejada de lo que él esperaba de una dama de su estatus. Pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

En poco tiempo, ambos salieron de la residencia. Optando por caminar para que Charlie pudiera conocer el lugar, emprendieron camino por la larga calle que conectaba la propiedad con los límites de la villa ubicada en unos de los bordes del octavo circulo. La joven princesa venia tomada del brazo del demonio de la radio, quien muy cortésmente y como un caballero de su época, le ofreció en su travesía que no fue tan incómoda ante la notoria curiosidad que la joven demonio extendía hacia el pintoresco lugar ambientado en la demografía de sus pobladores quienes, al parecer, habían muerto entre las épocas de los años 20-40. Aunque fuera irónico porque era la princesa del infierno, Charlie no conocía todos los rincones de los nueve círculos que componían el infierno. En muy pocas oportunidades durante sus siglos de vida había visitado algo más allá de las cercanías del palacio en el noveno circulo, el hotel donde reposo sus sueños y algunos determinados lugares a los que había logrado escaparse con Ángel y Vaggie antes del lamentable acontecimiento en la cadena de televisión.

El recuerdo de su exnovia la hizo remecerse con malestar en la boca del estómago. No estaba segura que era lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, podríamos estar bien, si lloraría por ella. Su corazón seguía latiendo profundamente y dolorosamente ante su recuerdo, separando la realidad por instantes, pensando si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debió luchar más por ella.

\- ¿Algo te distrae, querida? —Pregunto el demonio al verla entre las nubes. Nuevamente el temblor y el sonrojo nervioso cubrieron las mejillas de Charlie, quien se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¡No! No, estoy bien, no se preocupe —indica riendo un poco boba, recriminándose por permanecer absorta en compañía de "su esposo".

Retomaron su recorrido por la villa mientras Charlie podía notar como cada uno de los demonios que aparecieron, se apartaban rápidamente y con gestos llenos de terror. Era la primera vez que tenía un momento así, pues, los demonios que tenían en su paso por el noveno círculo terminaban burlándose de ella, llamándola princesa fracasada, ingenua, estúpida, entre otros nombres. Sin embargo, ahora pasaba completamente desapercibida, y esto era debido a la presencia del demonio de la radio, quien, mientras le indicaba cada uno de los lugares, seguía con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Charlie de verdad estaba sorprendido del lugar y lo extrañamente encantador que parecía, pese a estar en una villa, donde gran parte de sus habitantes eran caníbales. Sin embargo, se encuentran determinados lugares como cafeterías, supermercados y locales comerciales que captaron su atención, determinados que, en alguna ocasión, se vendieron a visitarlos sin la compañía del demonio escarlata.

Siguieron grabando el lugar con Alastor como una guía particular, hasta que llegaron al final de la villa. Fue entonces que Charlie lo recordó. Aquel punto en particular al haber visto en diversas ocasiones cuando la limosina la haya desde algún espacio del noveno círculo al hotel. El comienzo de esa intercepción que pasó fuera de los límites del territorio de Alastor, pero que era conocida para ella. El camino en dirección a su Happy Hotel.

Sabía que no tenía permitido acercarse a ese lugar, pero no tenía pensado hacer nada más allá. Solo quería verlo por un momento, quería que las instalaciones no hubieran sido invadidas por algunos demonios menores, pues en algún lugar pequeño de su cabeza, seguía rondando la posibilidad de retomar en algún momento su maravillosa idea de crear un hotel que pueda redimir a los pecadores Sus manos se juntaron nerviosas mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿Sería bueno ir a verlo?

—Umm, Alastor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, querida? —Pregunto este sin verla.

—E-Esta bien si quieres regresar ya a casa, me ha acompañado todo este rato y quisiera seguir grabando el lugar, n-no se preocupe por mí, regresa sola a casa rápidamente.

—Me parece recordar que apenas sabia hace unos instantes como llegar a este lugar y sus alrededores —indico.

—E-Estaré bien, ya me has mostrado magníficamente todo el lugar y quisiera dar un paseo por aquí —indico nerviosamente. Por su parte, la sonrisa del demonio de la radio solo se ensancho.

—Creí que ya habíamos recorrido todo el pueblo, pero si gusta, puedo seguir un rato más con usted perdido.

—M-Me gustaría ir sola —exclamo esta vez, sintiendo su voz tartamudear—… Hay lugar que vi y me gustaría pasar para comprar algunas cosas más… privadas —casi quería morderse la lengua por la insulsa excusa que había dado, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza—.

No hay problema alguno cariño, no hay muy cortes de mi parte invadir tu privacidad si así es el pedido —mencióno causando sorpresa en la princesa—. De igual modo, debe anunciar que esta no es una zona donde usted puede pasar libremente - el expreso, haciendo además de retirarse por la dirección contraria a la que Charlie tenía pensado caminar.

—¡Volveré en una hora! No tardare más de lo necesario —expreso con seguridad, mientras que emprendía el camino hacia los locales comerciales, dejando al demonio que no desespere su mirada de ella hasta que desapareció entre las calles.

Charlie estaba extremadamente nervioso y preocupado, no le sentaba bien mentir, especialmente a alguien que, aunque tenía el título de su esposo, no conocía del todo bien. Pero alivio y la adrenalina que implicaron romper una regla, le hizo sentir viva luego de tantos días.

De igual modo, tomando en consideración que no estaba lejos del lugar, considerando armarios bien su coartada comprando algo en una cafetería del camino, pasando por una tienda de ropa íntima por si en un primer momento, el demonio la había seguido. La princesa no era estúpida como creían los demás, no por nada se había escapado tantas veces del castillo. Pero, de cualquier modo, trato de ser lo más vigilante del tiempo y del espacio, queríamos cumplir cierto modo con su estrategia y visitar también el lugar donde reposaban sus sueños.

El hotel quedaba por encima de una larga colina con muy pocas residencias alrededor. Con paso apresurado y haciendo buen uso de sus dotes físicas, Charlie troto por el camino empinado con una agitación propia de la expectación. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando llego a la cima del terreno, abriendo la boca de manera temblorosa y sin poder postrar sus ojos en algo.

El gran edificio que suponía, era el Happy hotel, ya no estaba.

Dejando por él, un gran terreno baldío de largos metros de tierra y escombros, Charlie dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, al igual que sus rodillas flaquearon.

Encontrarse con lo que quedaba del hotel feliz había sido para Charlie un terrible golpe a la realidad. En todo ese tiempo desde que había fracasado en la entrevista de televisión, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de regresar al lugar donde creyó que sus sueños podrían hacerse realidad.

Ese día fue sacada del estudio poco después de haber culminado la trasmisión. Los guardias del palacio la esperaban hasta la oficina de su padre, donde la esperaban un Lucifer colérico. Hasta ese momento había permitido muchas cosas, visto fracasar demasiadas iniciativas que intento apoyar hasta el último momento, pero últimamente había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, provocando una burla colérica contra quien podría ser la heredera del trono del infierno. La vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Charlie había sido suficiente como para provocar el compromiso de siglos que la princesa tenía con el heredero de los Vol Eldrich, culminara en acto fulminante, la heredera de Lucifer era la burla y el rey del infierno no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso. Ella hizo lo posible por calmarlo, disculpándose y haciéndole entender de alguna forma que aun sus aviones tendrían salida, más el ángel caído no estaba dispuesto a escucharla de nuevo. El insistió que la salvación para quienes estaban en el infierno era imposible, el destino de todos los pecadores no era nada más que eso y su próxima muerte podría estar a manos de los exterminadores, no había formas, no había motivos para que fuera diferente esa era la realidad. Pero Charlie no quiso escucharle, intentando rebatir con lo último que pudo cruzar por su mente en ese momento tan acalorado. no había formas, no había motivos para que fuera diferente esa era la realidad. Pero Charlie no quiso escucharle, intentando rebatir con lo último que pudo cruzar por su mente en ese momento tan acalorado. no había formas, no había motivos para que fuera diferente esa era la realidad. Pero Charlie no quiso escucharle, intentando rebatir con lo último que pudo cruzar por su mente en ese momento tan acalorado.

_" __Estoy seguro si hacemos, podremos cambiar ese destino con marcada desesperación en sus palabras y acciones—… Sé que tardará demasiado, pero estoy seguro que, si podemos llegar a ellos, hacer cambios con pequeñas acciones, Dios podrá aceptarlos en el nirvana Seguramente, EL quiere que todos los pecadores se salven "_

Charlie aun recordaba con terrible dolor la bofetada emitida por su padre esta noche. El ardor provocado por el golpe no la preparo para lo siguiente que este haría. Su marcado desprecio y frío indiferencia calaron en lo más profundo de su alma las semanas posteriores a ese día, tuvo prohibido salir del palacio y los momentos en los que pudo verso con su madre, Vaggie o Ángel, fueron terriblemente difíciles. Cuando creó que enloquecería de ese encierro impuesto, su padre la mando a llamar a su despacho. Estaba preocupado de lo que estaría por decirle y de cuán duros afectados sus regaños como ocasiones pasadas. No obstante, este ni siquiera la observo cuando entro a su oficina. Simplemente le hablo, sin voltearse a verla, informando que en los días que siguen contrayendo nupcias con el demonio de la radio. Sin derecho a réplica, perdiendo parte de su herencia, su derecho a ingresar a los medios de comunicación, sobre todo, renunciar al hotel. Todo en ese preciso instante, fue destruido por su padre, condenándola a algo que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Rasgo con sus uñas el suelo arenoso de aquel espacio ahora baldío. Quería gritar, llorar, quería destruir una a, cada zona de su cuerpo en una especie de castigo autoimpuesto por ser tan diferente, por querer desear algo que estaba perdido, que no tenía motivos ni razones, por ansiar algo que nunca podría llegar ser. Y eso era lo que más la lastimaba de todo, porque al final, por más que lucho, solo la persiguió la desgracia.

—Creo que sería bueno que regresaras a casa en lugar de quedarte aquí perdiendo el tiempo, querida.

Charlie alzo la vista alarmada, observando con ojos anonadados la sorpresa presencia del demonio escarlata justo al lado de ella. De inmediato, sin poder hacer preguntas primero, se secó los ojos con el manga de su esmoquin y se específicamente del suelo. Tardo un poco en pensar que decir, carraspeando un poco.

\- ¿Q-que hace aquí? —No podría evitar preguntar, sintiendo en extremo vacilante e incómoda, no espero que, de todos los momentos, el demonio de la radio la encontrara en una posición tan deplorable.

—Paso la hora en la que avisaste que regresarías, así que me tomo la libertad de venir por ti antes de que cualquier demonio indecente quisiera tomar atribuciones con usted —menciono, aunque claro, su expresión no parecerá estar muy lleno de interés, provocando que Charlie se sintiera algo patética.

—L-lo siento mucho, no espere tomarme más tiempo del que espere —indico.

—Oh, no te disculpes querida, simplemente deberías cumplir las promesas que estableces la próxima vez, así no deberé tomarme molestias excesivas — expreso con una sonrisa insidiosa. Charlie se encuentra terriblemente avergonzado e incluso, lastimada por esa ironía.

—Sí, está bien —acepto.

Tomando las pequeñas bolsas en sus manos, camino hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial del demonio para tomar camino a casa. Sin embargo, este tomo sorpresivamente de la cintura haciendo que esta se sobresaltara en el acto, una sonrisa divertida surco los labios de Alastor.

\- ¡Bien! Es hora de volver a casa.

Y al terminar su frase, un enorme portal se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a engullirlos, Charlie apenas pudo cerrar los ojos asustados antes de internarse por completo en este. De verdad, no estaba seguro de acostumbrarse a eso, ni a un nuevo estilo de vida ni a su propio esposo.

* * *

Finalmente logre resolver el tema que tenia con fanfiction en relación a este fic, no supe que era lo que había pasado, pero ya parece que se resolvió, así que publicará las actualizaciones aquí tanto como en mis cuentas de otras plataformas;)

¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Siempre pensando en la parte de los fics se van más hacia el canon o el Universo alternativo, pero jamas hacia el canon divergente, y como esta es una rama que en mis anteriores trabajos (de otros fandoms) jamas trabaje, decidí que este serio perfecto para comenzar. Así que estamos en un momento donde Lucifer podría destruir el hotel y casar a Charlie ¿Qué sucederá ahora que su gran sueño se ha destruido? ¿De qué manera captara la atención de Alastor? Lo iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos, espero que podamos leernos nuevamente el próximo miércoles Y / o jueves.  
Muchos saludos desde Venezuela, les invito a estar pendientes de mi libro de OS, donde está el estado publicando algunos escritos a base de algunos fanarts, si gustas de un fanarts al que te pueda encontrar al menos un OS, puedes pasarmelo y lo escribire con gusto , ando animada con ellos de igual modo con esta cuarentena. Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Vano

_El amor es un hecho endeble, sin posibilidad, vano._

* * *

Si Alastor tenía que admitir algo, es que en el pequeño período de tiempo que observa a su "querida esposa" algunas cosas tenían captado su atención sobre ella. No tenía mucha información sobre la heredera al trono del infierno más allá de la que sabía de boca de los habitantes del infierno y algunos aspectos oficiales. Antes de aparecer frente a su puerta el día de la recepción de su boda, el wendigo solo la había visto una vez, y eso ni siquiera había sido en persona.

Como la única del rey del infierno, fue afectada protegida durante el primer par de siglos que tuvo de vida, apareciendo en muy determinadas ocasiones hasta que un momento a otro, comenzó a hacer notar su presencia por actos que no habían sido esperados por la princesa imperial. Con una personalidad ingenua, casi rayando lo infantil y estúpido, con pensamientos que iban fuera de la realidad que se vivía en el infierno ¡Qué ser tan estúpidamente adorable e inocente! No parecía tratarse de un demonio. Siguiendo plan tras plan, en busca de la redención de los patéticos pecadores, cayendo de bruces, una y otra, y otra vez hasta finalmente chocar contra el duro muro de la realidad. Como le había gustado ver esos momentos de terrible desesperación, donde su cara pálida se llenaba de lágrimas,

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquella insulsa princesa tenía unas buenas agallas.

Se le hizo muy divertido verla mentirle directamente en la cara, al alegar que necesito hacer unas compras sin contar con su presencia. Desde que había llegado al infierno y plantar su reputación, ningún alma que tenía al menos tres dedos de frente le había mentido de una forma tan ridícula y clara de descifrar, muchos de ellos habían rogado por sus vidas, recibidos sus vanas pertenencias, territorios, otras almas por las cuales intercambiar. Pero nadie hizo que la princesa, así que siempre preso de curiosidad, quería ver que es lo que la insulsa jovencita podía hacer.

De inmediato mando a su sombra a seguirla mientras él daba un nuevo paseo por el pueblo, disfrutando de las caras horrorizadas y aterradas de los demonios que pasaban por su lado, quienes de algún modo le rendían pleitesía al apartarse de su camino, vieron ver El nivel de poder que el demonio de la radio poseía al menos, en presencia. Pocos minutos observo como ella pasaba tranquilamente por el sector comercial, entrando en una pastelería donde comprobando un par de pasteles para luego ingresar a una tienda de ropa íntima femenina en donde permaneció un rato. Eso podría ser curioso, pensar si tal vez fue equivocado en su razonamiento y la princesa no había mentido, tal vez demasiado demasiado en su presencia y en busca de algo de privacidad para comprar lo que fuera que necesita.

Una pequeña mueca de incomodidad se encuentra en su eterna sonrisa esperando que la princesa no espere encontrar algo que utilizar para "alcanzar algunos herederos" de la corona del infierno. La idea de un avance de la parte de ella le responde repugnante, generando un sentimiento de asco. Para Alastor, los placeres de la carne le indicaron sin cuidado, siéndoles completamente indiferentes e incluso, un poco repulsivos. No quería tener que llegar a ese tipo de conversación tan lamentablemente incomoda con la hija de Lucifer, pero si seguía algún tipo de esperanza en llegar a ese tipo de actividades con él, debería dejar las cosas claras.

Sin embargo, luego de salir de aquella tienda con una muy pequeña bolsa de papel, la observo emprender camino hacia las afueras de la villa en dirección a la alta colina. Al final no se había equivocado en sus creencias, más al contrario de escapar de él, la princesa busco ir a un espacio en específico. No fue difícil para el demonio comprender a donde se dirigía, la continuación de cerca hasta que finalmente la arrodillada ante un terreno baldío, lugar que antes había sido el afamado Happy hotel. Casi quiso reír de lo patética que se encuentra la princesa en ese mismo instante, aferrado a un sueño sueño que fue destruido por su padre antes de que llegue a nacer, era por otros divertidos.

Aun así, él no era alguien que gustaba mentirse a sí mismo.

Ver la desesperación enmarcada en la expresión ingenua de aquella princesa se le atojo como algo verdaderamente raro. Su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y los hipidos llenos de lamento, le quitaron una fibra que conocía muy bien, disfrutando cada segundo del desasosiego de aquella patética alma. Antes, observando su desastrosa actuación en el programa de imágenes, Alastor había considerado la posibilidad de acercarse a participar en el proyecto de pasión de la pobre princesa, siendo una oportunidad de oro para alcanzar un poco de entrenamiento de calidad en ese hoyo de aburrimiento en la que se perdió. Ser el principal observador de la desesperación enmarcada en cada uno de los rostros de la escoria del mundo luchando por alcanzar la colina de la mejora mientras pueden repetidamente en el abismo infernal del fracaso, fue una idea que simplemente no podía dejar pasar. Sin embargo, la oportunidad no llego a darse cuenta porque la princesa fue despojada de todo lo que podría implicar aquel proyecto risible. Por supuesto, en ese período de tiempo posterior, sucedieron algunos eventos que culminaron en su matrimonio con esa misma princesa, y aunque la unión de ambos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ver sus expresiones de zozobra le indicaron que tal vez aún pueda sacar algo de entrenamiento de todo aquello.

El pequeño trayecto desde su portal hasta la residencia fue silencioso. Charlie no hizo mucha mención en relación a su clara mentira, tanto como Alastor no estaba demasiado interesado en hacerla hablar por el momento. Al momento de llegar de pasar por la puerta, la joven muchacha subió apresurada hasta el segundo piso donde termino encerrando en la "seguridad" de su propia recamara. Muy poco interesado en lo que ella tiene que hacer allí o como podría estar sintiéndose, el demonio escarlata se olvidó de Charlie mientras realizaba sus propias actividades. Más al paso de los días, comenzamos a notar como la princesa no se había movido para nada de sus aposentos, ni siquiera bajando para comer.

Eso le pareció un poco la atención, casi como si le estuviera rehuyendo. El wendigo rio, curioso. ¿Acaso esa era una especie de pena que padece por haberle mentido? ¿Por eso lo evitaba deliberadamente en su propia casa? Que pequeña y estúpida niña, consideró el demonio.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la princesa esa?

La curiosa voz de Husk captó la atención del wendigo que lo enfoco, interesado. Pocas veces el demonio gato demuestra su interés por sus actividades o su vida privada, normalmente realiza todos sus encargos, rechistando o insultándolo mientras se perdía en la bebida.

—Oh, mi querido Husker ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿Interesado en mis asuntos personales? —Pregunto con tono malicioso, sin levantarse de su lugar en la sala.

Este pensamiento bufar, como era de costumbre en él.

No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que sea con esa princesa o tu hagan en su maldita vida —contesto de muy mala gana—, pero Niffty tiene días gritando que no la ha dejado hacer sus tareas al estar encerrada en su habitación —comento , dando otro profundo trago a su bebida.

Ciertamente, la princesa tenia al menos cinco días encerrada en su habitación. Alastor estaba realmente sorprendido puesto que no había bajado ni siquiera en una esquina, sin utilizar sus pequeños guardianes para que le sirvan de alimento. Sin embargo, aunque el demonio había disfrutado y hasta burlado de su acción, ya era el momento de que volviera a mostrar su cara por la casa.

—Oh, no te preocupes ya por eso, mi buen amigo —inquiero moviendo su mano de un lado a otro mientras el demonio gato le increpaba en voz baja que no eran amigos—. Quiera o no, ella en algún momento tendrá que volver a bajar, diez seguridad de eso.

Husk experimentó un escalofrió recorrerlo, reconociendo muy el tono sádico en las palabras del otro hombre. Luego de tantos años trabajando a la fuerza para él, el demonio gato aprendió ciertas cosas que en ciertas ocasiones le habían salvado el pellejo, reconociendo sus tonos, expresiones e incluso algunas acciones que Alastor hizo con sus presas. Retirándose de la casa luego de finalizar su encargo, Husk se decidió pensando. Fuera en vida o muerte, él no se interesó por lo que podría sucederle a los demás, pero en vista de con quien estaba "atrapada", el demonio temió por la integridad de aquella ingenua princesa que termino siendo abandonada en el peor de los castigos .

Sin embargo, pese a las palabras emitidas por el demonio escarlata, él no tuvo que hacer nada.

En horas de la noche, ella apareció mientras el demonio escarlata se vio en la sala leyendo un libro en silencio, la presencia de la princesa del infierno a pocos metros de él le hizo alzar la vista ante la persistente mirada de esta.

Luego de tantos días de encierro, no podría evitar interesarse en lo que podría haberla hecho bajar justo hasta donde estaba él, sin recurrir por alimentos o buscando moverse a otro espacio de la casa. Se había dejado parada allí, sin decir nada, pero a la vez digiriendo hacia él diversos tipos de expresiones, tanto faciales como corporales que prestan a una interrogante que surcaba su cabeza. Alastor

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño? —Pregunto enfocando su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Por qué acepto casarse conmigo? —Cuestiono.

La pregunta fue certera y sin vacilaciones.

Alastor tenía que admitir algo, la princesa era bastante osada cuando se lo proponía. Hablándole en un tono que infundía respeto, sin desesperación la vista e incluso, tratando de establecer una pose firme y solemne. Eso le divirtió profundamente. Ella creía que por ser quien fuera, podría venir a exigir una respuesta a sus interrogantes, aun cuando se tuviera en una desventaja clara y en un espacio que no le pertenecía. No sabía si felicitarla por su astucia o repetir en su cara por la estupidez que estaba cometando, de todas las formas, dejo el libro sobre la mesita donde reposaba la lámpara de lectura, levantándose para estar frente a la princesa, quien cedió un poco en su expresión, pero no retrocedió.

\- ¿Algo ha decidido llamar su atención para preguntar eso especialmente? —Inquirió el demonio divertido, tomando un mechón de su cabello y evaluando las reacciones de Charlie.

No puedo negar que los títulos que se le han otorgado están claramente vigentes y el otorgado mayor poder e influencia a la que tenía antes —menciono—. Pero si su interés era escalar a la corona de manera inmediata, teniendo en cuenta la clara posición en la que estoy, deberíamos constar que no teníamos la corona hasta quien sabe cuándo, permaneciendo conmigo quien sabe cuántos siglos ¿Por qué hacerlo?

—Muchas de las cosas que gano tu misma las ha contestado, querida. No entiendo el motivo de preguntar si tú ya sabes la respuesta —comento el demonio, hilarante.

Charlie lo miró, su expresión vacilo un poco, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio. El demonio sonreía, evadiendo muy fácilmente su pregunta y arrinconándola al mismo tiempo.

—Usted no parece interesado en mí en lo más mínimo —expreso—. No entiendo porque tomarme como esposa si los beneficios más grandes son a muy largo plazo.

—La razón querida, es que no tengo porque tener mi interés en ti.

Charlie se vio confundida por sus palabras, él detectó notarlo, acercándose a ella.

—En primer lugar, cariño ¿Por qué crees que las personas hacen las cosas? —Pregunto.

Ella iba a responder, cuando Alastor apareció desde una sombra, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- ¡Porque están absolutamente aburridos! —Exclamo, sus ojos rojizos se abrieron al tiempo que pasaba sus manos teatralmente por sus mejillas—. La inspiración no me ha tocado ¡En décadas! Mi trabajo se hizo repetitivo, le faltaba cierto "algo" —indico, presentando su codo sobre su cabeza, hundiendo a Charlie en el proceso—. No tenía ningún propósito ¡Hasta que salió esto! Curiosamente me fue presentada la propuesta de tu mano, con muchos beneficios de medio como tu bien sabes, y con una oportunidad muy particular para servirme de entrenamiento —estableció en una gran carcajada, apartando a Charlie de golpe, quien estaba aturdida.

—Entonces ¿Usted se casó conmigo porque estaba aburrido? —Pregunta entre incrédula e indignada. El demonio río entre dientes.

—Podríamos decir tu persona también tenía algo que ver en todo esto ¡Quien había imaginado que tu proyecto de pasión televisado, siendo todo un fracaso me llevaría a una conclusión similar por azares del destino! —Estableció, sorprendiendo a Charlie.

\- Se casó conmigo ¿Por qué le parecí una burla? —Repitió, repasando cada palabra con nueva indignación.

—Tu misma lo tiene dicho, pero, la burla es algo muy vano —menciono—. El entretenimiento sería una respuesta más indicada. Si no puedo obtener lo que yo quiero a corto plazo, al menos gozare de un entrenamiento de calidad otorgado directamente de tu persona.

—Pero eso es un matrimonio donde nada tiene que ver el interés o si acaso amor, es una situación aún más denigrante. C-Como si yo fuera de una especie de payaso —agrego en estupor. Alastor la miro, riendo maliciosamente.

—Oh querida. Un payaso es algo demasiado simple, tu vales un poco más que eso —comenzó a hablar mientras la tomaba del hombro y la acerco a él—. Además, respondiendo a tus otras palabras —expreso—. Nuestro compromiso y reciente matrimonio es solo el resultado de diversas situaciones, entre ellas políticas y para mi entretenimiento personal. Como bien sabes al ser la princesa, un mero acuerdo, un contrato que beneficia dos partes y nada tiene que ver con sentimientos, emociones o demás ridiculizaciones que pueden ser consecuencia de una imagen romántica del matrimonio.

\- ¿Ni siquiera ... Hijos? —Cuestiono estupefacta. Alastor negó con un rápido ademán de la mano.

-Oh no no. Eso alguna vez estuvo contemplado en el acuerdo entre mi persona y su padre —explico—. Por eso no te preocupes, querida. No pienso tomar nada de ti, ni de tu cuerpo. Lo que tenemos es mero acuerdo político, no una blasfema humana. Claro —la miro de reojo, esbozando un gesto insinuante—, menos que tu si hayas tenido esas intenciones.

\- ¡Y-Yo jamás espere eso de usted! No lo insinué, por favor — exclamo con todo su rostro rojo, el demonio de la radio sonrió, complacido.

—Es bueno de escuchar. ¡Bueno! Seguramente debes tener hambre luego de tantos días encerrada, espera un momento mientras preparas algo que pueda satisfacer tu hambre inducida por la insensatez, comento, apartándose.

Charlie noto como él se dirigía a la cocina, dando de una u otra forma, por cerrada la conversación. La princesa se mordió los labios, llena de incertidumbre y ansiedad. Las respuestas obtenidas no habían sido las esperadas, retornando de nuevo a ese abismo oscuro donde ella estaba siendo usada como una muñeca, un vano entretenimiento. Se suponía que era una princesa, pero era más que el notorio que en vista de que no había cumplido con las expectativas que debió haber tenido éxito, fue entregada a alguien cuyos intereses también estaban marcados en su existencia, pasando de ella, como si no importara.

Parecía como si toda su existencia fuera de vana, como el amor y los sueños que siempre había esperado, ahora destruidos, vueltas nada, como los restos del edificio que fue su hotel.

Se analizó.

Como ser ser que no valía nada.

Una muñeca con forma de princesa que fácilmente podría ser desechada.

* * *

De verdad, lamento mucho la demora. No solo tuve graves problemas con el inter la última semana, sino que por eso, mi tableta no guardo los últimos ajustes que le habia hecho al capitulo, generandome una gran molestia y evitando que escribiera en ella un par de días. Pero, finalmente, el fin de semana pude volver a escribir en ella, pero no exactamente en el capítulo hasta ayer. Decir que ya tengo adelantados los capitulos 9 y 10 es decir mucho (aun cuando no escribo e que son los siguientes), pero ando muy animada. Espero seguir avanzando estos días para poder traer otro nuevo capitulo de Princesa Imperial, porque mis amores, ya se va a poner bueno.

También les invito a seguir mi libro de OS pasajes breves, que subo martes y viernes, muchos de ellos han sido determinados en fanarts que vi y me encantaron. Y por si fuera poco, a principios de la otra semana publicare un nuevo shortfics que trata de Charlie como un ángel y Alastor humano, esa era una trama que no puede sacar mi cabeza y estoy muy segura, que les va a encantar. Dada la hora, no me extiendo más, les dejo un saludo muy grande desde Venezuela y nos leemos muy pronto, besos.


End file.
